


Drink Up

by siyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyoo/pseuds/siyoo
Summary: Yoohyeon tries to make her way through to see who it is that was interesting enough to garner a crowd. She pushes some of them to the side, to find herself in the middle of the circle, seeing the face she has been looking for.





	Drink Up

The sounds of raindrops are getting louder as the rain outside starts to get heavier. A cold breeze, coming through the window, carries the refreshing smell of rain inside, quickly spreading and slowly dissolving. 

One effect rain has on Yoohyeon is that it always makes her calm down, lulls her usually active mind into quiet observations and thoughts. 

The bar is full, making the air thick, the smoke fills up the room adding up to the already warm and dim lights, turning it almost foggy. 

The smell of beer as well as cold and fresh smoke blend in together creating a memorable and typical scent for this bar. 

In the back the sounds of darts hitting the board - and sometimes the dark wooden floor - combined with the noise formed by billiard balls hitting the cue and then each other, start to build up a rhythm. 

The conversations of the costumers in the bar all mix together forming a constant mumbling in the background that almost predominates the tunes coming from the speakers. 

“The playlist has seen better days,” Bora practically shouts at Yoohyeon to get her attention. 

Those words pull her out of her thoughts. 

“I mean, they are probably trying to somehow fit the music taste of a bigger audience?” She responds while looking around to see what the other girls are doing. 

Her glance swings to the left first where she can see Bora - now lowkey pissed - explaining why they should keep the rock playlist and not try to adapt to the music trend only to “suck up to these tasteless wimps”. 

Next to Bora are Gahyeon and Yoobin, the former seems to be explaining something to the latter but Yoobin’s face shows that Gahyeon is most likely just talking nonsense. 

Yoohyeon’s eyes wander over to her right, when her glance passes by her empty glass, she remembers that she actually wanted to order a new drink half an hour ago, but must have been to lost in her thoughts to do so. 

Then as she finally sees the empty barstool besides her, panic suddenly engulfs her. She quickly tries to meet eyes with Minji, one seat further - who seems to be in a deep conversation with Handong – but it doesn’t work. So Yoohyeon gets up and reaches out for Minji’s shoulder to turn her around. 

“Have you seen Siyeon? Where did she go? Did she leave? Why?” Yoohyeon almost screeches into Minji’s face as soon as their eyes meet. 

“Calm down,” she says, merely raising an eyebrow at Yoohyeon’s tone, “She just went over there to buy another drink.” 

Yoohyeon looks along Minji’s outstretched arm, pointing at the corner of the counter they were sitting at. 

“When did she go?” 

“Coming to think of it, she went there quite a while ago. Maybe she went-” 

Those last words are left in the air for no one to receive since Yoohyeon is already rushing to look for Siyeon. 

She makes her way through the crowd, their voices and the loud music buzzing in her ears. Scanning every face she sees, but she doesn’t see the one she is looking for. 

She gets closer to where Minji said Siyeon went, but there she notices only a circle of spectators standing around two people sitting on the floor. 

Yoohyeon tries to make her way through to see who it is that was interesting enough to garner a crowd. She pushes some of them to the side, to find herself in the middle of the circle, seeing the face she has been looking for. Siyeon sits on Yoohyeon’s left, looking unbelievably smug for whatever reason. 

But Yoohyeon doesn’t care, too happy to have found her and simply rushes over, drops down to her knees in front of her and cups Siyeon’s face in her hands. She notices a cut on Siyeon’s eyebrow, then a red mark on her cheek and a bit of blood in the corners of her mouth. 

Yoohyeon is at a loss of words. She just looks at Siyeon numbly and then throws a glance at the other person sitting on the floor who is, much as Siyeon, a mess. 

“What the fuck happened?” is the only thing Yoohyeon can get out while looking at the wreck that is Siyeon’s face. 

Seemingly unbothered by Yoohyeon’s confusion, Siyeon starts grinning slightly and says: 

“Well, that‘s quite a story…” 

〜〜〜 30 minutes earlier 〜〜〜   
  


“Hey, Minji, I’m going to buy myself another drink, want anything?” Siyeon asks while standing up from her barstool. 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Minji says and then, almost as an afterthought, adds “Thanks though.” 

Siyeon turns her head to the left, wanting to ask Yoohyeon as well, only to see her staring a hole in the air, completely lost in thoughts. 

So she decides not to be a bother and makes her way over to the bartender. Squeezing past all kinds of people. 

She finally reaches the bar after more physical contact than it was to her liking. She holds onto the counter and pulls herself closer, pressing past some people standing around in the process. 

“Hey!” she exclaims to grasp the attention of the barkeeper, “Can I get another Mojito?”, shortly after adding a “Please” thinking it would have sounded a bit rude without it. 

The bartender nods, takes out a fresh glass and fills the bottom with lime, brown sugar and mint. Siyeon watches him closely, observing every little movement of his hands. 

As he adds the crushed ice, her view gets a bit foggy, the smell of fresh cigarette fumes burns in her nose and as she turns to her right, to see where it is coming from, a cloud of smoke blows directly into her face. 

This is why Siyeon hates being in the smoking area of a bar. 

She glares at the ignorant human being next to her - that apparently cannot control where they blow their smoke - and starts coughing vigorously. 

She archives what she was aiming for, the attention of the smoker, and they make eye contact. 

“What do you want, Sweetie?” the woman says in a flirtatious way. Siyeon hates being called sweetie, especially by greasy people like her. 

Siyeon decides to still be polite: 

“Could you please just put out the cigarette,” she pauses for a second “or at least not blow the fucking smoke directly into my face?” 

Well the politeness didn’t last long. 

“Why don’t you make me?” the woman answers with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. 

This cockiness makes her lose it and Siyeon decides to make a bold move. 

〜〜〜 

“So? What did you do?” Yoohyeon asks, eyes wide, completely captivated by Siyeon’s story. 

“Well, then I threw my drink in her face,” she responds with a hysterical laugh, “and then it just kinda escalated... But I won!” she adds, smiling like an idiot. 


End file.
